unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Basic * Users must be at least 13 years old to edit this wiki. This is one of the primary rules of Wikia's Terms of Use. * Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, users must be logged in to an official Wikia account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Setting up an account is very easy and can be helpful with keeping track of edits, and it is also more secure. * Please use the English language when speaking or making edits. An exception to this is on international dub page names. * Here, users can't make fan-made content, if they want, users can do it in the blogs and comments * Mention of relationships/"shipping" aren't allowed. This is generally fan speculation and belongs on other sites such as forums. * Please ask TerminatorEggggg8390 before copying our templates or CSS to another wiki. It is very difficult to work with the CSS coding, and it is rude to take it without asking and giving credit. In addition, users should ask him if pages should be maked or not. * Citations and References are not allowed on the wiki, sorry users. * Please keep our gallery clean. * Do not upload, link or write any NSFW content. (pornography or excessive gore) Commenting * Spamming senseless or otherwise unnecessary comments will result in a permanent ban. Some examples of this are posting random symbols & letters, single words with no meaning, etc. * All caps comments are only allowed when being positive. Comments that appear to be negatively screaming will also be removed. * Any obscene or sexual language in pages, comments, discussions and blogs is against the rules. * Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. Making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) * Advertising isn't allowed. This includes promoting fanfiction stories, groups, or other websites outside of Wikia. Drama * Treat everyone nicely and kindly. If have nothing nice or useful to say, it's better to say nothing. * Make joke insults or possibly offensive jokes clear, but do not make jokes about topics that will be taken offensively regardless of intent. * Avoid controversial subjects such as death, politics, religion, moral debates et cetera. * Either discuss problems, or remove from the situation entirely if feel the need to argue. Chat * Swearing is generally looked down upon by some. However, it is sometimes acceptable if not abused or constantly done. Swearing is not allowed if it is directed against another user. It is recommended that one asks if it is okay to do so. * Sexual, racist, or threatening remarks are not allowed. * Do not say anything that might make fun or bring down Cuphead. * Spamming is not allowed. * Please don't directly ask to become a chat moderator. It is up to the administrators to decide if one is worthy for the position. * Roleplaying is only allowed in private messages. * Disrespecting an administrator will result in a kick or ban, depending on the threatment behavior. * Advertising without permission isn't allowed. (eg. "Come join our chat on the example Wiki!" will result in a kick) * If users have any problems, contact chat moderators. * The Fandom staff cannot be banned or kicked, in addition, don't treat them please. Image Policy * Don't add images that contain black bars, however, users can remove those. * Screenshots shouldn't be taken at camera, meaning that other things shouldn't be shown, like computers, tables and people. * Do not upload images containing texts that aren't made by the game staff, in this case, the texts overlay the images. * Do not upload images from Facebook, YouTube or Twitter, in this case, only videos are allowed. * Please ensure the caption accurately describes the image, in this case, like "Is that a cat made by Werner Werman?" don't accurately describes the image. * Every image from the wiki has to start with "Cuphead" on the name, to be sure that are classified as files from this wiki, miscellaneous images and non-related images to Cuphead don't need that. Privacy Policy S''ee Wikia's Privacy Policy'' * In order to sign up for a Fandom account, chosen username, a valid email address, password, and date of birth are required. * “Optional information” that we request users provide may include your first name, last name, and your gender. * We may also request that users provide additional “optional information” such as their interests and hobbies for purposes of enhancing their profiles, among the Fandom community.